


Guarded

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Body Dysphoria, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shower Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: It takes a while for Genji to let down his guard around Jesse.





	Guarded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roughlycut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/gifts).



> i wrote this for my friend's birthday. i hope it's everything he wanted. i tried to write it fluffier than i usually write so yeah. my wife checked this over for me.

When Genji finally came around from his morning regimen of painkillers and god knows whatever else, he was not alone. He was used to waking up alone, in the plain little hospital room that he never saw the world outside of. Nobody ever stayed long, just enough to put something else in his I.V. or to look at his vitals. Although he sometimes suspected the pretty blonde doctor who sometimes added notes to his charts stayed to stare at him when he was passed out.

So waking up to the imposing commander of Blackwatch looming over the end of his bed, with his precious protege hovering just behind him… well, that was something that Genji wasn’t prepared for. It resembled far too closely the times he would wake up at home, his father looming over him, muttering about how terrible he was, how he would never amount to anything.

It wasn’t a feeling he wanted to revisit.

Sure, Commander Reyes had never said anything of the sort to him, but there was always that stutter of panic whenever anyone with authority approached him. And Genji knew it was just as much him feeling insecure as he shied away from the gaze of the two men, but being in an alien body did that to a guy; a feeling he had dealt with his entire life. But it just felt so much worse now.

Genji didn’t even know what he looked like anymore. He’d caught glimpses of himself in the reflective surfaces of medical equipment, but he still hadn’t found the courage to face an actual mirror.

So, seeing anyone wasn’t exactly on his priority list, but telling them to leave was out of the question. Commander Reyes was his boss now; he knew this, had signed the relevant forms the moment he’d regained dexterity in his hand.

Still, it was unsettling to have the commander so close when he was in such a vulnerable state, and the looming figure of his side-kick wasn’t helping. Genji had heard about Jesse McCree from several sources, some more reliable than others but he’d managed to paint a clear picture about what kind of guy he was - an idiot, a criminal, a waste of space, and a colossal kiss-ass. However, the figure he cut right now seemed precisely the opposite. He was Commander Reyes’ shadow here and now, not some simpering cadet - and he looked like a mean son of a bitch.

His outfit was standard Blackwatch gear, he knew that much, but the accessories he had were certainly not the kinds of things issued to recruits. Hell, even Commander Reyes had fewer accessories and personal paraphernalia on him. Genji knew from experience not to mess with anyone who wasn’t wearing the full standard uniform. His old bodyguards at home were an excellent example of how uniforms worked.

Back in the day, he could annoy and get away with anything if the guards around him were wearing simple black suits and white shirts. But he knew to be cautious if a guard was wearing a pin on his lapel, a bracelet or earring, a haircut that wasn’t the standard fare.

“Are you listening to me?” Commander Reyes said, waving a hand in front of Genji’s face. He had zoned out, too busy thinking about the silent third party, but it was a welcome distraction from his usual thoughts.

“Sorry, the meds…” He mumbled, gesturing to his head.

“Anyway, I’ll leave McCree to discuss the details of your transfer into my care because I have a lot of shit to do and no time to do it,” Reyes mumbled, rolling his eyes as he cradled his tablet in his folded arms. “I look forward to finally working with you, Genji.” 

Genji nodded, looking down at his lap, the white sheets covering his legs were so bright that he felt his eyes aching. A typical side effect, he was told. It would be a while before his new eyes could cope with day to day vision, yet again another reason as to why he was still cooped up in here. It was starting to make him feel more like a lab rat than a person.

Still, he couldn’t complain. If it weren’t for Overwatch, he would be dead.

The sound of the door clicking shut alerted him to the fact that Commander Reyes had left, and he found himself looking over at the guest chair in the corner of his room, finally occupied by someone. There had been no visitors; no well-wishers. Still hadn’t been, he supposed - just another box somebody needing checking.

“So, you are the infamous Jesse McCree,” he croaked out, still not used to his new vocal chords. His voice was deeper than he remembered it being, the tone almost making his words seem like a stranger’s.

“That would be me,” Jesse replied as he took his hat from his head, running a hand through his thick, brown hair and Genji found himself staring as Jesse smiled to himself, looking to the side before he finally looked _at_ Genji. “An’ you’re the infamous Genji Shimada.”

Genji rolled his eyes, discomfort setting in as he moved within their sockets, and he closed them for a moment, exhaling slowly. “I don’t know whether I have the energy to take in anything you might have to say right now,” Genji whispered, hating to admit he was weak, especially to a stranger, but something was comforting about the way Jesse looked at him, concern apparent on his features.

He had an honest face.

“Well, I can fill in most of the shit on the forms for you myself,” Jesse replied, taking out a palmtop computer from his pocket, grunting as he settled down into the chair, swinging his legs up and onto the small table. “But I’ll sit here an’ wait for you to have the energy to look over the rest of it and answer the questions I don’t know much ‘bout so you get your beauty sleep an’ if you need anythin’, an’ I mean _anythin’_ , I’ll be right here and you can just holler at me,” he said it with a wink, licking his lips as he looked over Genji.

“Are you flirting with me right now?” Genji asked with a scoff, a light laugh escaping his lips as he settled back down into the bed, his head feeling heavy but for the first time since arriving, he was at ease. There was something about Jesse McCree that made him feel comfortable.

-

It had been months since Genji had been cleared for duty; months since Commander Reyes had welcomed him into his squad, but it was only now that he had agreed to move into the private dormitories. He had refused to share a bunk in the large barracks, had stayed in that horrible white hospital room long after he’d been discharged.

There were reasons he didn’t want to be in a communal sleeping area.

Commander Reyes had been sympathetic to an extent, but his hands were tied. The most he could do was give him a bed in a shared room. And when Genji saw the person who he would be with, he didn’t exactly jump at the opportunity, but he accepted it silently.

There could be worse things than rooming with Jesse McCree.

Genji had expected Jesse to be a bit of a slob if he were honest - but he always made his bed, always sorted out his clean and dirty clothes into the correct laundry bags, and kept his few personal positions in his footlocker. To make the deal even better, Jesse was rarely in the room. The no-smoking rule meant he was usually found outside, skulking around, making trouble for everybody else.

Which meant Genji was able to be alone as often as he needed, and that need grew with every passing day. The constant training left him longing for the solitude of his previous home. He needed time just to be himself, time to relax and scream into a balled up blanket about his constant insecurities and anxiety.

It wasn’t just what had happened to him. He already had issues before he had been cut down, and those remained. They had rebuilt him to resemble what he once was.

Sighing, he stood in front of the mirror, running a hand over the one exposed shoulder, the new scars hiding old. At least he was comfortable with that aspect of himself finally, even if the rest of his chest resembled a robot. He couldn’t help but snort at the irony of the situation. He had always wished for a new body; a different body. This was most certainly that.

He tilted his head, watching as he ran his hands down his body, his metal fingers clinking against his new abs, his flesh fingers feeling out the strange material that was now _his_ body. Swallowing hard, he tried to ignore the profoundly unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach as his hands moved lower.

His thumbs moved to the plate on his front, and with a deep inhale, he unlatched it, letting it slowly fall from his hands to reveal his crotch and he found his expression changing; a crestfallen look on his face as he stared at the flat expanse of smooth, hairless flesh, tracing a finger along his labia, tugging open the lips to reveal his fat clit. It was the same as what he had before, but the flesh wasn’t real. It _felt_ almost like the real deal, but it was synthetic.

Doctor Ziegler had explained that they couldn’t change too much without his consent. They had rebuilt him exactly with the body he had before, only replacing the parts needed with metal and synthetic materials. They couldn’t give him laser eyes or a cannon on his shoulder. To do that they needed his consent, and they couldn’t get that until they had put him back together.

It made sense, but knowing that so many people had seen him; had seen this part of him, and taken the time and care to rebuild it like this… It made him embarrassed; ashamed. He knew it wasn’t logical. Everyone who had been involved was a medical professional. It wasn’t like they had a sideshow of him in stirrups, letting just anyone have a look between his legs.

Sinking down to his knees, he stared between his thighs. He had to admit; he was in awe of how well they had put him back together. He pressed his metal fingers against his clit, giving it a small nudge before he spread his fingers, holding his labia open as he merely stared at himself.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been looking when the door behind him slid open, and he fell back onto his ass, his legs still wide open. His cunt was clearly visible in the reflection of the mirror as Jesse stepped into the room, the words on his lips lost as he stared at Genji sprawled out on the floor.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude,” Jesse managed to spit out, standing frozen by the door.

“Turn around! Don’t you fucking look at me!” Genji hissed, scrambling to grab the panel from his crotch as Jesse spun around, staring at the wall, his hands raised in the air. “Just get out! Get the fuck out!” He screamed as he fumbled with the piece of metal, tears already streaming down his face as he tried to reattach it and failed, the plate falling to the ground with a clink.

“Alright alright, sorry sorry,” Jesse mumbled, and Genji could see him moving from the corner of his eye, but he was frantic as he tried to pick the plate back up, dropping it yet again.

He couldn’t even manage to get it back on before the door slid shut again. He simply found himself grasping it as he fell to his knees, sobbing as he felt his body shake, the overwhelming sensation of nausea settling in as he gulped down air.

Genji could remember the last time he’d had such a reaction; could remember it so clearly. He had been in the family home, recovering after surgery on his chest. His father had avoided him the entire time, hadn’t bothered to visit him in hospital but he had chosen to visit Genji at the exact time he had decided to remove his bandages and look at himself in the nude.

He could remember the look in his father’s eyes when he had seen him innocently investigating his body. That look of confusion, mixed with disgust and disappointment. He could never forget that look and thought he had recognised it on Jesse in the few seconds their eyes had met. 

What would happen next? Would he avoid him? Give him the silent treatment? Mock him in front of other people? He had experienced all that before. If he could deal with is back then, it would be easy to deal with it now.

-

It had taken Genji over an hour to calm himself down.

When he finally had, he felt stupid. He had spent so long crying over a non-existent reaction from Jesse. He hadn’t even had a chance to see Jesse’s face really, had just gone ahead and assumed that it was exactly the same as his father’s.

It was a discredit to Jesse to put him in the same category as his father. It wasn’t fair at all; Jesse had been nothing but a friend since the moment he had met him. No matter how much Genji had tried to rebuff that friendship, Jesse was persistent. Jesse was always nice to him, had flirted and joked with him non-stop. It had been the kind of natural friendship Genji had always desired.

So, he knew he needed to apologise; maybe even explain himself to Jesse. He rarely shared personal details with anyone, was an instinctively guarded person - but maybe it was time to open up. Not about everything, no, Jesse didn’t need to know everything about him, but... Maybe he could start with something small.

He knew where to find Jesse, and he found himself climbing to the roof of the requisitions office, his tail between his legs as he stood in the corner, staring at Jesse.

“Well, fancy meetin’ you here,” Jesse drawled, the wind carrying his words as he sat across the roof, his knees hanging open, a plastic bottle in one hand, a cigarette in the other.

Genji inhaled deeply, taking a few steps across before he took a seat on the rooftop next to Jesse, letting out a small sigh. “I know, what are the chances?” Genji whispered, glancing over at the bottle in Jesse’s hand. It said ‘mineral water’ on it, but the deep brown liquid inside was definitely not what was on the label.

“I’d say it was fate,” Jesse said with a smile, taking a swig from his bottle before he looked over at Genji and offered it to him, Genji taking the bottle with a grimace as he caught a strong waft of beer. “It’s German. I go into Lieutenant Wilhelm’s stash every so often, pour it into water bottles and keep them up here,” he mumbled as he nodded over to a crate on the other side of the roof. How someone hadn’t found out was beyond Genji. The security and checks in this place were so thorough, how had someone overlooked some random crates on top of the requisitions office?

“How have you not been caught?” Genji asked, taking the bottle and reaching up with his other hand to take his faceplate off.

“Well, these crates have been here since my first day - so after a while, I came and checked ‘em out. So it turns out they’re full of peanuts, some incorrect order that the bookkeepers down in requisitions don’ wanna fess up to. So they just keep them up here, with some note in the margins ‘bout them being rations overflow but ain’t no one eating those peanuts ‘cept for me an’ the rats,” Jesse said with a nod. “As for the beer, I just leave the empty glass bottles around Reinhardt’s room, an’ he just assumes he drank them himself.”

“I see,” Genji whispered as he took a swing, grimacing slightly. It was warm and was certainly not to his liking, but it was nice to feel included. “What happens if they suddenly need peanuts?”

Jesse shrugged, taking the bottle back, downing the rest of the beer in two swallows, letting out a loud belch as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I guess they’ll be shit out luck then.”

They both let out a small laugh that ended with silence, neither of them speaking. Jesse was clearly waiting for Genji, and Genji was just unsure as to where to start.

“So…” Genji started, sighing as he looked over at Jesse, watching as he turned his head, a small smile on his face, a shadow on his eyes as his stupid hat blocked out the sun. “Look, I can explain- “

“No no, you don’t gotta explain nothin’,” Jesse drawled, shaking his head as he looked at Genji. "Unless you wanna, that is. I don’t want you to think I’m the kind of guy that would tell you what to do.”

Genji snorted, rolling his eyes. “Maybe I like guys who tell me what to do?”

“Oh c’mon, now you’re flirtin’ with me? Months of you not respondin’ to some of my best lines, an’ you try to lay somethin’ that vanilla and cutesy on me with absolutely no warning?”

“Pardon me, I haven’t had time to learn many new techniques on account of me being dead,” Genji retorted, pulling a straight face for a few seconds before they both fell into laughter, Genji leaning against Jesse as he tried to still his breathing.

Again, silence fell between them, but it was comfortable, even more so as Jesse wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, the occasional plume of smoke drifting his way as they relaxed against each other.

“I’m bein’ serious when I say you don’t gotta explain anything,” Jesse whispered, blowing the smoke from the corner of his mouth as he flicked the cigarette butt off the roof with a sigh. “You only ever have to tell me things you’re comfortable with.”

“I wanted to tell you, but it never came up, and it’s not like I know what’s in your pants,” Genji said with a soft voice, shrugging.

“Oh, so we’re pretending the time when my towel fell off after comin’ into the room from a shower didn’t happen then? ‘Cause we both know you saw exactly what I got goin’ on down there, an’ then we both know you stared for more than a normal an’ polite amount of time,” Jesse replied, sliding his arm away from Genji to stand up, his larger limbs so much clumsier than his own that it was almost comical.

“Can I ask you a question, Jesse?”

Jesse shrugged before he nodded, moving towards the edge of the roof, the plastic bottle still in his hand as he started to survey the area. “Sure, shoot.”

“All the flirting… I know you wanted to fuck me. Do you still want to? Or has seeing me... like that, changed your mind?” Genji asked, scared to know the answer, but needing to hear it. Jesse had flirted with him from day one, and he had always been able to tell when people wanted to fuck him. Jesse McCree most definitely _wanted_ him, and that was part of the reason he liked having him around. Those small compliments and flirtatious comments made him feel normal. Anything that made him feel like he did before was good news for his self-esteem because turns out building it up from nothing was hard.

“Genji, ain’t nothin’ you could do or say or show me that would make me not want to fuck you,” Jesse started, turning to Genji as he reached down and pulled down his zipper, pulling out his flaccid cock and Genji found himself staring. Had he said something that led Jesse to believe that he would just put out on a roof next to a crate of peanuts after the small ordeal he had just put himself through?

He kept watching as Jesse lowered the bottle in his hand, lining up his cock with the mouth of the bottle before he started to piss, a flagging stream coming from his dick, most of it making its target, the rest dripping down over Jesse’s hand and boots.

“I think you’re real fuckin’ hot, alright? An’ I ain’t consulted you about this yet, but I consider you my best friend, and I wouldn’t have a best friend I didn’t wanna fuck,” Jesse said with a laugh, shaking his head. “Y’know, in case of an end of the world situation? Figured if the world did end, I’d be with my best friend an’ I’d probably wanna fuck so- “

“Are you really telling me this while you’re pissing in a bottle?” Genji asked, an amused look on his face as he cocked his head to the side, watching as the bottle filled with urine that was almost the colour of the beer that had already been in there.

Someone needed to talk to Jesse about his hydration levels.

“Hey, some of my best conversations have happened over a bottle of piss,” Jesse said with a grunt, squeezing the last few drops into the bottle before he shoved his dick away and held the bottle up, sloshing it around. “Come over here.”

Genji wasn’t sure why he got to his feet and moved to stand next to Jesse; didn’t know why he was interested in Jesse’s bottle of piss, which clearly, Jesse was very proud of.

“It’s very impressive,” Genji mumbled as he gestured to the bottle, folding his arms.

“Yeah yeah, but watch this,” Jesse whispered with a wink before he took a few steps back and started to do a small run, pulling his arm back and Genji could only watch in awe as the bottle flew out of his hand, the speed keeping the contents in the bottle as it soared through the air. They both stared as it continued going, over the roofs of the offices before presumably landing but neither of them could see where it went.

“Okay, that actually was impressive,” Genji admitted, and Jesse just smirked.

“Well-“ Jesse started, only for the faint sound of someone yelling in the distance and they both stared at each other before throwing a couple of playful punches and making for the ladder on the edge of the roof, neither of them wanting to be caught at the origin of the flying piss bottle.

Later, when they saw Commander Gabriel Reyes walking across the yard, heard him muttering curses, a towel around his shoulders and a furious look on his face, they hadn’t even known what to do with themselves.

Some things you just can’t make up.

-

It was winter when Genji finally started to regard Jesse as his best friend.

Since the rooftop, he had slowly let his walls come down, his defences being put on the sidelines as he became close to Jesse. It was a relief to have someone he could rely on finally; someone he could tell his problems to without judgement.

And other people had noticed the change too. They didn’t avoid him in the corridors anymore. Instead, people greeted him when they saw him, and he found himself returning the gesture. Commander Reyes had put him on missions, let him lead groups. People here liked him now; they relied on him and trusted him.

Being respected was an entirely new feeling for Genji, and it was one he could get used to.

His rebuilt self-esteem gave him the confidence to spend the evening in his quarters, lying on the bed, his head in Jesse’s lap as Jesse idled on a tablet. The simple acts of physical contact they shared had helped soften his edges. They acted like they were dating, talked like they were, and yet nothing had occurred between them.

Genji liked having someone chase him, and Jesse seemed to enjoy this game they were playing.

Still, it did leave him wanting a little bit more every time that they were close like this, but he didn’t want to be the one to initiate it; was worried that despite everything, it was all a big joke and Jesse had never thought of him like that. Genji couldn’t stand the thought that he could ruin their friendship over something so stupid.

Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes as Jesse ran his fingers through Genji’s hair again, the feeling of his nails scratching his scalp sending a shiver down his spine. It felt nice; small acts of affection always did, especially from Jesse.

He could get used to this.

-

Genji’s guard was officially down.

It had taken months, but he finally felt fully comfortable around Jesse McCree. There wasn’t a topic they hadn’t discussed, small talk turning into deep conversations long after lights out. Antics being had during every spare moment, hell, they even caused trouble when they had things they should have been doing.

They were a team. Wherever Genji was found, it was guaranteed that Jesse wasn’t far away. He liked it that way. People thought twice before asking him to do anything because they knew it wouldn’t be done by just Genji alone. They shared their workload; shared their objectives to the point where Commander Reyes had given up trying to separate them. With Reyes’ affectionately blind eye, they ran wild, doing whatever they pleased.

Which was how they had ended up managing to steal a crate of beers that were destined for Strike Commander Morrison’s birthday party in two weeks’ time. It was also how they had managed to get away with drinking in the courtyard, and how no one had batted an eyelid as they made their way back to their quarters, singing loudly, draping their arms over each other.

Everyone else was probably quite relieved when the door shut behind them, all their noise and bluster suddenly contained in one small room.

Now that they were in, Genji found himself leaning against the nearest wall, his senses completely dulled as the beer got the better of him. He never used to be such a lightweight, but he should have figured that with all the medication he was still on; all the procedures and drugs pumping through his remaining veins - it was a lost cause.

He could vaguely recall being told not to drink at all, actually, but after Jesse had talked him into stealing the beer, Genji could only support Jesse’s assertion that yes, he deserved half the stash because he’d earned it. After the first beer, he’s realised he might have been making a mistake; thought that maybe he should behave and do as he was told for once, but before he knew it, he was on his third beer - and drinking with Jesse seemed like the best way to spend his time. He’d go to the medical office in the morning and let them run some tests. 

Maybe.

Right now though, he needed the wall to keep him upright, a hiccup escaping his mouth as he reached up to cover it only to discover that he had misplaced his faceplate somewhere along the way.

“I think I might be a little drunk,” Genji slurred, smirking as he pressed his back against the wall, letting out a soft sigh as Jesse moved towards him. He could only chuckle as Jesse placed a hand on his hip and loomed over him, his hat casting a menacing shadow on his face.

“Mm, you don’t say,” Jesse drawled, his voice thick.

Genji raised his gaze, looking at Jesse’s face and he wished he hadn’t because he couldn’t deal with Jesse’s eyes, couldn’t process that ‘fuck me’ look plastered on his face. He wasn’t stupid, could read the air, and the way Jesse was just staring down at him made shudder because he had seen this look on him a million times, but it had never been aimed at him in such a blatant way.

They flirted a lot; probably too much for them to still be classified as ‘just friends’ but that was the boat they were in. Or at least, the one Genji thought they were in. He had never expected Jesse to make a move, but here they were, Jesse staring down at him, breathing heavily as he just _looked_ at Genji.

He knew Jesse was leaving the ball in his court, but he wished he wasn’t. Part of him wanted Jesse just to grab him and have his way with him; wanted Jesse to push him onto the bed and fuck his brains out - but he knew Jesse would never do that to him, not after what he had shared with him. His quietly voiced insecurities and worries really put a spanner in the works when it came to getting laid by Jesse McCree.

“I do say,” Genji whispered, raising his hands to Jesse’s shirt, his fingers instantly finding a button and playing with it. He wanted something from Jesse so badly. It wasn’t a crush, more a mutual pining for each other. He wasn’t stupid; he knew Jesse wanted him too, but it was just getting across that line so that they could fall into each other’s arms.

Not that he wanted cuddles. They already did all that shit. He wanted sex. It had been the one thing running through his mind that he hadn’t been able to say to Jesse. He wasn’t sure if Jesse’s flirting was as authentic as it seemed; wasn’t confident in his ability to read the mood correctly. Sure, Jesse said he wanted to fuck Genji, but did that actually mean he wanted to fuck him? Jesse said a lot of shit, after all.

“I’m a lil’ drunk too,” Jesse replied, placing his other hand on Genji’s chin, tilting his face up; tearing his gaze from the buttons on Jesse’s shirt as his hands slowly fell and rested on Jesse’s stomach, idly feeling his muscles through the shirt, and even that was distracting. Jesse grew more jacked by the day and just seeing him in his training gear was enough to make him weak.

Still, even with the distraction, he found himself staring up at Jesse, the height difference infuriating as he watched Jesse just examine him, making him feel ten sizes smaller than he was.

“What are we gonna do about this?” Genji managed to get out, his mouth suddenly dry as Jesse’s thumb rubbed over his lower lip before his hand made its way across his neck, that same thumb tracing his scarred jawline. “You got any ideas?”

Genji swallowed hard, blinking before he tilted his head towards Jesse’s wandering hand, letting him cup his face. “I have a few,” he started, suddenly holding his breath as Jesse’s face moved closer towards him.

“Wanna share them?” Jesse asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“Depends on whether you have the same kind of ideas as me…”

“I got the feelin’ that I just might,” Jesse mumbled with a wink, leaning in closer and Genji could almost feel his lips against his own. He was so close; so fucking close and he felt his body shaking as Jesse lingered, still waiting for something.

Was he waiting to be pushed away? Or was he waiting for permission? Perhaps he thought it was all just a game of gay chicken. 

That seemed like the most Jesse-like assumption.

Regardless, Genji wouldn’t let this opportunity go to waste. He would finally do what he had been longing for. Or at least, that was what his mind was pleading with him to do, but his body was so tense; so frozen that he found it impossible to close the gap between their lips.

“Please…” He whispered, swallowing hard again, his mouth hanging open as Jesse finally pressed their lips together in a kiss. He wasn’t sure what he expected; wasn’t entirely sure what to do. After all, this was his first time doing anything like _this_ since he had been remade. He still felt disconnected from his body when it came to personal missions. He still felt… wrong.

But the kiss? Oh, it felt _so_ right. The way Jesse took charge, sliding his hands down to Genji’s waist, pushing him against the wall as he opened his mouth, his tongue teasing Genji’s lips. He felt weak as those same hands that had held him on nights he had woken up screaming made their move, one sliding to his bare nipple as the other slowly dragged its way over his stomach. Jesse’s intent was clear, and Genji needed him to know that yes, this was all okay; yes, he wanted this, no matter how hesitant he might seem.

He wanted nothing more than for Jesse to fuck him. The idea had been haunting his dreams, plaguing his thoughts. He wasn’t stupid, knew he wanted nothing romantic from Jesse, he just desperately needed to have sex with him. He wanted that ‘friends with benefits’ kind of relationship with Jesse, but he had never known how to approach it. He was worried about rejection; worried about what Jesse really thought. He didn’t want to find out that all Jesse’s flirting was simply how he was. He liked the flirting; it made him feel special. He cherished every kind word; every perverted comment, every barely hidden leer.

Jesse just had this way about him that made Genji feel so important; so special. Hell, Jesse had this way about him that made Genji feel _loved_. Just his way with words, his accent, his… everything… even the way he was kissing him now was too much. Maybe he was drunk, but he needed to tell Jesse just how he felt before they went any further.

He tilted his head, breaking the kiss with a heavy exhale, Jesse staring at him, their faces still so close.

“I want…” Genji started, licking his lips, smiling as Jesse caught him off guard with another small kiss, one of his hands lingering on his bare shoulder; the other resting heavily on Genji’s stomach, waiting for the okay that Genji so desperately wanted to give.

“Just say it,” Jesse muttered, pressing another kiss to Genji’s lips as he pressed their bodies together, both of his hands sliding to Genji’s waist again, pushing him against the wall as his tongue made its way into Genji’s mouth. A surprise, yes, but it wasn’t unwelcome. He found himself responding so eagerly, his body arching against Jesse’s, an aching tingle in his clit as he raised his crotch to press it against Jesse’s thigh, a soft moan escaping his throat as Jesse pushed his thigh between his legs, letting Genji rut against it as they kissed.

“I want you to fuck me,” he finally managed to say, breaking the kiss to look at Jesse. He couldn’t believe that he was making out with such a handsome man when he looked the way he did. In the past, men like this would queue around the block to fuck him but now… Genji wasn’t stupid, knew it would take a special person to be able to look past the metal and plastic and just accept him for what he was. “I want you to fuck me so bad.”

“I’ve been waitin’ so long for you to say that,” Jesse mumbled, chuckling as he kissed his way along Genji’s jaw, dipping his head lower to kiss down Genji’s neck and all Genji could do was stand there, pushing against him, trying to find something to rub against as his clit continued to throb from just being kissed. He could chalk this down to him having not had sex in a very long time. A gentle breeze was enough to get him going.

He didn’t bother to say another thing, instead concentrating on the blissful feeling of Jesse’s lips on his skin, the gentle albeit slightly sloppy kisses trailing down his neck and onto his shoulder until Jesse’s wandering hands made themselves known on his hips. One slid over his stomach, and he could feel the pressure through the metal until one slid down between his legs, pressing the metal plate against him in a way that made him gasp. He wanted it gone; wanted to feel Jesse’s hands on him.

“Please, touch me,” Genji whispered, covering Jesse’s hand, pressing it down harder on his metal plate and he arched his body up as the pressure hit his clit.

He needed more; so much more. With a grumble and a fumble, Genji tugged his plate off, leaning in to kiss Jesse again as he dropped it to the ground, hungrily seeking more contact as he guided Jesse’s hand between his legs. Moaning into Jesse’s mouth, he raised one leg, hooking it around his waist as Jesse’s hand groped between his legs. Jesse hadn’t even found his clit yet, but Genji’s body was on fire. He just needed more contact, his hands sliding to Jesse’s back, grabbing at his shirt as he started to rock his body against his hand.

“Easy, easy, I got you,” Jesse mumbled, breaking the kiss again to let out a long breath, his body still as his fingers pressed against Genji’s labia, fingers pushing between the lips and seeking his clit, finding the hard nub with ease. He didn’t waste a moment as he pressed his rough fingers down hard, rubbing roughly as Genji could only rut against him, his own mouth desperately kissing along Jesse’s jaw, the stubble rough against his already sore lips.

“Need more, please Jesse,” he gasped as Jesse’s hand worked his clit, his fingers feeling so good between his legs, his cunt already drenched. “I want you to fuck me now,” he groaned against Jesse’s jaw, his body feeling weak.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna,” Jesse drawled, taking a step back, Genji whimpering as his hand left his clit wanting and he could only feel another tingle as Jesse raised his hand to his mouth, sucking on his fingers. “Your bed or mine?”

Genji rolled his eyes, moving forward, his steps clumsy. He didn’t care that they were drunk, it made this all so much easier. He had the confidence to put a hand on Jesse’s chest, had the confidence to push Jesse onto his bed. He tried to look sexy, but he felt like his motions were all over the place as he climbed onto the bed, settling in Jesse’s lap.

“I want you to fuck my ass,” he whispered as he placed his hands-on Jesse’s shoulders, his cunt pressing against Jesse’s hardness. He couldn’t resist starting to rub himself on Jesse’s erection, panting softly as his clit rubbed against the rough fabric. It felt so fucking good just rutting against him; he was lost in the sensation, digging his fingers into Jesse’s shoulders.

“Mm, you sure ‘bout that?”

“Stop talking and just fuck me how I tell you to,” Genji hissed, sliding his hands to Jesse’s face and kissing him again; deeply, his tongue delving into Jesse’s mouth as he rubbed his clit against his hardness.

“You got some lube?” Jessed asked, and Genji simply groaned in response because yes, he did but no, it wasn’t nearby, and he let his body calm down as he went slightly limp in Jesse’s lap. “S’in the bathroom, ain’t it?”

Nodding, Genji let out a huff, sliding from Jesse’s lap, a smirk playing on his lips as he saw the distinct damp patch on his crotch and the sight of the mess he’d made had him feeling weak as he stumbled across to the en-suite shower room. He could barely muster up the sense to find what he needed, his hands sliding through the bottles in the cabinet. Oils and various potions for his upkeep fell into the basin before he managed to grab the lubricant.

“Got it,” he uttered, grabbing onto the doorjamb as he stumbled back towards the room, waving the lubricant in the air as he looked over at Jesse. If his jaw could have hit the floor, it would have. As his gaze hit Jesse, he was greeted by the most beautiful sight of him topless, his jeans unbuckled and hanging open, his big, hard cock standing erect, his balls nestled firmly in front of his boxers. Just seeing him sat there like that, palming his fat dick through his hand was enough to make Genji weak. Sure, he had seen him naked, but he could only have imagined these kinds of sights.

“Are you gonna stand there gawkin’ at me all day or are you gonna come over here an’ sit that fine ass on my dick?” Jesse drawled, cocking his head to the side, his hat angled up on his head now, revealing more of his handsome face. Genji wasn’t sure if he could handle this; he felt so dizzy, his head all fuzzy, completely consumed by lust as he staggered across the floor and climbed back onto the bed.

As soon Genji he shifted forward, he felt Jesse’s hard cock push against his clit, and he found himself sucking on his lower lip just to muffle some of the sounds he was making. Jesse slipped the lube from his hands before they disappeared and he felt Jesse pull his ass open as he thrust between Genji’s legs, rubbing his dick against Genji’s clit before he moved a wet finger towards Genji’s hole.

“You’re gonna take me so well,” Jesse murmured, and Genji felt a rush between his legs, another finger pressing inside, and he found himself holding Jesse’s shoulders again as he pushed back against the fingers in his ass. “Look at you, already so desperate. Tell me what you want again.”

Genji swallowed hard as he stared into Jesse’s eyes. He always knew Jesse would be good at this; always knew that Jesse would be able to read him like a book and give him everything he desired. He just didn’t know that it would be this hot; that Jesse’s fingers inside him would feel so good.

Whining, he rutted against Jesse’s cock, each brush against his clit making him gasp. “Please, I want you to fuck my ass, Jesse,” he whispered, pushing forward and kissing him again, his body shaking as he rocked his body, another finger pressing inside him, stretching him in a way that made his toes curl.

“You think you’re ready?”

Genji couldn’t even find the words to respond as he felt Jesse’s fingers pump in and out his ass, pushing him forward, his erection rubbing Genji in all the right places. Yes, he was ready. He was flattered by Jesse’s concern, but he knew what his body could handle.

As soon as Jesse’s fingers left him, he reached down and gripped Jesse’s cock, raising his hips and guiding his dick to his asshole, slicking it up with his own fluids before he pushed back against it, taking in a deep breath.

“Take your time,” Jesse whispered, his hands sliding to Genji’s hips, holding him as Genji pressed the tip inside, a low moan escaping his lips as he sunk down onto Jesse’s cock. “There you go, good boy,” Jesse continued and just hearing his voice, the deep tone of his voice was enough to make him tremble, his hands sliding down to Jesse’s chest, gripping the fabric hanging open.

He let out a shaky breath, inhaling slowly as he started to raise himself, his clit throbbing as he felt Jesse fill him up; stretch him out. It had been so long since he had felt this good, he couldn’t stop himself from rubbing his hands over his chest, for once not annoyed by the metal plates; not disgusted by the thick scar tissue.

“I want you to fuck me,” Genji uttered as he moved his hands down his stomach, resting above his cunt as he rocked himself on Jesse’s cock. “Fuck me, Jesse, please fuck me.”

Genji wasn’t sure what to expect as he panted out his pleas, but before he could repeat it again, he felt Jesse’s hands on his waist, and suddenly he was on his back, Jesse’s cock still deep inside him as the larger man loomed over him, his hat having finally fallen off and he could finally see that hungry, sexy expression on his face.

He opened his mouth, wanting to speak but the way Jesse held his legs open, slowly rolling his hips had his distracted. Jesse was already fucking him so good, but he wanted more. He could tell Jesse was holding back.

“You doin’ good?” Jesse asked, holding Genji’s legs open, his gaze slowly travelling down Genji’s body until they settled on his crotch. “You gonna touch yourself for me? Put on a good little show.”

Genji nodded, sliding his hands down between his legs, tugging the lips open and revealing his cunt to Jesse, a move that was rewarded by Jesse thrusting into his ass faster; harder. He wanted Jesse to look; wanted him to see him for the wanton slut he was.

“Good boy, good boy,” Jesse panted out, gripping Genji’s legs as he fucked him, both breathing so heavily. All Genji could do was lie there, rubbing his clit, staring up at Jesse. He couldn’t believe how sexy Jesse looked, the way he moved, his motions so fluid. “Look at how well you’re taking me.”

Genji stared down his body, his hand still working his clit as he watched Jesse thrust into him and he couldn’t help but slide his fingers down to spread his lips again, showing Jesse his wet cunt as he fucked him.

“Look at that pretty hole,” Jesse whispered, licking his lips as he stared down and Genji found his fingers pressing inside just to tease himself. “Go on, fuck that little thing. Play with it for me.”

His fingers pressed inside deeper, spreading it open before he dragged his wet fingers back to his clit, circling the nub as he stared up at Jesse. Jesse looked breath-taking, his shirt hanging open over his sweaty body, his expression pure bliss as he fucked Genji’s ass, and Genji felt the need to please him rise.

Reaching down again, he spread his pussy open with both hands, his cunt twitching as he felt Jesse stare down at him. He wanted to show it to Jesse, wanted him to know what a dirty boy he was.

“You wanna fuck this?” He asked, dragging his lower lip through his teeth, a smirk on his face.

“Mm, does it feel as good as your ass?” Jesse asked, leaning down and gripping Genji’s face, examining it as he rolled his hips. “Fuck, you’re such a dirty boy,” he whispered before he kissed Genji again, a dominating kiss that left Genji gasping as Jesse pushed himself back up and started fucking him harder, grunts falling from his lips as he fucked for his own pleasure, letting Genji just lie there and play with his clit as he watched Jesse pound his ass.

“Coming… coming,” Genji gasped, nodding his head frantically as his fingers moved faster, rubbing his clit frantically as Jesse thrust into his ass. He felt a deep rush in his cunt, his clit throbbing as he let go, moans falling from his lips as he bucked against the bed; against Jesse.

Genji’s whole body was still shaking as Jesse leaned down to kiss him again, rolling his hips, pushing his cock deep inside over and over, forcing Genji’s body to overload with sensations as he started to come down. He raised his arms, sliding them around Jesse’s neck as they continued to kiss, their mouths open and tongues over enthusiastic as Jesse continued to fuck him.

“Good boy, keep takin’ it,” Jesse whispered, breaking the kiss to drag his lips along Genji’s jaw. “You feel so fuckin’ good,” he rasped, and Genji let out a small whimper just hearing any praise from Jesse because it felt so good to hear it.

“Don’t stop,” Genji moaned, dragging Jesse’s face back towards his, kissing him so desperately as Jesse thrust into him deeply. His whole body felt numb as Jesse kept going; refusing to let up even as his movements started to lose momentum, Jesse already mumbling about how close he was.

“So good,” Jesse uttered, his voice barely audible over the sound of them fucking but Genji could hear him moaning over and over about how amazing he was; how good it felt.

“I want to feel you finish inside me,” Genji mumbled, sliding his hands down Jesse’s back, pulling him closer, his clit throbbing as he felt Jesse’s stomach rub against him.

Genji clung onto Jesse as he heard him groan, pulling him to the nook of his neck as he fucked into him, his skin tingling as Jesse kissed his neck again, his hands digging into Genji’s thighs, holding him close as he finally reached his climax with a grunt.

“Fuck, take it all,” Jesse rasped as he fucked into Genji in long, slow thrusts, his movements slowly teetering down to nothing as Jesse remained nestled against Genji’s neck, panting heavily as he lowered himself to lie down on top of Genji. “Good boy, good boy,” he repeated under his breath.

Genji never thought he would have been happy, trapped under a sweaty, drunk cowboy but here he was, still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, pinned down by Jesse and it felt so good.

He couldn’t help but whine as Jesse moved to Genji’s side, rolling his body with him, his cock managing to remain inside as they moved into a spooning position, neither of them managing to move their limbs without groaning. He was usually the kind of guy who sobered up after a good orgasm, but his head was still swimming. Maybe he was drunk on something other than alcohol, he thought to himself as Jesse rocked against him.

“I could stay inside you forever,” Jesse mumbled as he kissed Genji’s shoulder, his hand dancing up and down Genji’s side. “I’ve thought about fuckin’ you for so long, I never expected it to feel that good,” he continued, letting out a long sigh as he pressed his forehead against Genji’s back.

He wanted to reply; wanted to say that he felt the same way when he felt a warmness filling him, and he found himself freezing as Jesse pulled him closer and grunted. It was only as he felt the warmth leaking from him and trickling down his thighs did he realise what Jesse was doing.

He felt his cheeks redden as Jesse pissed inside him, letting out the deepest groan as it continued, the wetness seeping between his legs and under him. 

“Are you pissing inside me?” Genji whispered, knowing it wasn’t a question because they both knew it was happening, and the way Jesse pushed his face into his back and groaned again told him more about what Jesse felt than any words could.

“You jus’ feel too fuckin’ good,” Jesse moaned, thrusting against Genji until his soft cock slipped out of Genji, an embarrassing amount of fluids leaving his ass but it felt so good; his hole feeling thoroughly used and his body felt like cotton wool as he rolled onto his stomach, leaving his messy ass fully on display for Jesse.

Jesse climbed over his thighs, resting his flaccid cock on Genji’s ass, the last few spurts of piss dripping down Genji’s asscrack, pooling at his hole before he pushed back and let the fluids seep down his cunt and between his thighs.

“Damn, you’re so nasty,” Jesse remarked, leaning down on Genji, applying pressure to his back with his chest. “MM, such a dirty boy. You liked that?”

Genji turned his head, a smirk on his face. “Oh fuck, I loved that,” he said with a grin. “You’re so fucking drunk.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Oh, just a hunch,” Genji said with a wink. “Now get off me. You’ve made a mess and- “

“We’ll sort it in the mornin’,” Jesse drawled, climbing off Genji and standing next to the bed, reaching down to adjust his balls slightly. “How’s about you come join me in the shower, we’ll get real clean an’ snuggle up in my bed.”

He could hear an uncertain tone in Jesse’s voice by the end of the sentence; a hopeful tone, but not a confident one. Did he think after that, he would make Jesse sleep alone? He would have curled up to him already if Jesse hadn’t decided to indulge in a small act of marking his territory like a wolf.

“Pick me up and carry me,” Genji commanded, and nothing made him happier than Jesse immediately doing as he was told, scooping him up with such care and consideration that it made him melt in Jesse’s strong arms.

-  
The journey to the shower was an event in itself. Jesse’s footing was uncertain, still clearly drunk, and Genji found himself clinging onto Jesse for dear life. He narrowly avoided getting his head lopped off as they passed through into the bathroom, a near miss that made both of them laugh as Jesse staggered towards the shower. 

He was gently placed on the toilet by Jesse. His body was still throbbing, his ass aching and he felt so disgusting; thoroughly _used_ in just the way he liked it. It had been aeons since he had felt like this, a real throwback to his glory days and just knowing he could still feel like this… well, he was genuinely starting to think that his life was not as over as he thought it was. 

Amused, he watched as Jesse pulled down his jeans, the garment completely drenched as he threw it to one side. Genji knew he didn’t have another pair, so tomorrow would be interesting. He would have to wear the tactical all-in-one body suit he was given, and that thing always made Genji laugh. Not that he could really speak. After all, he wasn’t wearing anything, a fact Jesse liked to point out on a regular basis. 

Still, he found himself sucking on his lower lip as Jesse shrugged off his boxers, standing in the nude before Genji. It was enough to make him blush. A man like this… wanted to have sex with a mess like him. Okay, so maybe he turned a blind eye to many of Jesse’s obvious faults, but he didn’t care. It was something new that he cared for someone despite their fault and Jesse made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. He was almost giddy as he raised his arms towards Jesse, sliding them around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss.

 

Jesse didn’t hesitate, didn’t pull away or make an excuse not to kiss him like Genji thought he might. No, instead he leaned in and pressed the most innocent kiss against Genji’s lips before smiling and standing up straight again. 

“You’re so goddamn beautiful,” Jesse drawled, and Genji found himself getting shy as he looked away, still finding it so hard to process compliments; genuine compliments. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he whispered, his knees bouncing as he felt anxiety starting to rise only to have it pushed away as Jesse eased him up again, his legs shaking as Jesse guided him towards the shower.

As soon as they were in, Jesse’s lips were on him, and they were kissing under the heavy stream of water. Blindly, Jesse grabbed the sponge from the shelf, wetting it as he ran it down Genji’s body, breaking the kiss so they could both watch him pressed the sponge between Genji’s legs, wiping him gently before he dropped it to the ground, his hand unable to resist sliding back to Genji’s crotch, feeling out his pussy, parting his lips so his fingers could find his clit again.

“M’wanna fuck you again,” Jesse whispered, and Genji felt his clit tingle; felt the blood rush through his body, a moan escaping his lips as he went to speak. He could see Jesse’s cock, already half hard and he didn’t want to deny him. He felt good, no, he felt fucking amazing, and if Jesse could do it for him again, then he would gladly allow it.

He moved his hand to Jesse’s cock, palming it as they looked at each other; locked eyes and just stared at each other in all their naked glory. Sure, Genji didn’t wear clothes anymore, but it was just so much more intimate under the hot stream of water; both of them so vulnerable and he wasted not another second to grab Jesse’s shoulders and pull himself up.

Jesse took the hint, pressing him into the tiled wall as he reached under Genji and lined his cock up, thrusting smoothly into Genji’s cunt before he started fucking him slowly; so slowly that it left Genji moaning and gasping until he felt like he could hardly breathe. Being fucked hard and fast was good, but right now, this was what he needed.

The sex was slow; passionate, Jesse kissing him as he rolled his hips, pushing his dick into Genji over and over as they both moaned, desperately seeking contact from each other. He clung to Jesse, trusting Jesse to hold him in his big, strong hands.

Genji had never been fucked like this. So tenderly, something he never would have expected from his rowdy friend, and he felt himself falling so easily into another orgasm, followed quickly by Jesse but neither of them let up until Jesse’s flaccid cock slipped from his cunt. They remained in the shower until their skin was raw, and the parts of Genji that were still human felt fresh and raw - a sensation that somehow swept through the rest of him as Jesse finally turned the water off and nudged him towards the door, a small but gentle smile on his lips.

Neither of them felt like they needed to say a word, both unable to stop touching and kissing each other as they made their way back to the bedroom, both still dripping wet as they fell into Jesse’s bed. Genji was in awe, although he wasn’t surprised by how gentle Jesse was. He had seen this side of him before, but he hadn’t truly processed it until now. There was no way that just anyone got to see Jesse like this. Jesse had a reputation to keep up.

“Jesse,” Genji started, turning over to look at Jesse’s face and he was taken aback just by how attractive the other man was in the dim light. He hoped he looked just as good. “This wasn’t a drunken mistake, was it?”

Jesse scoffed, reaching up to brush the back of his hand over Genji’s cheek. “I was ‘bout to ask you the same thing,” he whispered, leaning in and placing a simple kiss to Genji’s lip. “I think you’re real special, an’ I spend all day thinkin’ ‘bout how much I like you. I don’t want this to be a mistake, an’ I don’t want it to be a one-time thing.”

Genji sucked his lower lip into his mouth, trying to calm down as he felt his heart jump; felt the butterflies in his stomach start to work themselves up again. “Technically, it was a two-time thing,” he replied, letting out a shaky breath. “But I feel the same way. If you have the patience, I would like for this to happen again. Maybe less messily next time… and maybe sober.”

Nodding, Jesse pressed a kiss to Genji’s forehead. “I would do anythin’ for you, darlin’,” he said in a soft tone, and Genji didn’t detect any lie. He wasn’t just saying sweet nothings to Genji, he meant every word he said, and that alone was enough to make Genji’s heart ache. Jesse McCree was a good man, too good for him, but he always was such a selfish brat. 

He didn’t bother to speak again. Instead, he shifted down, pressing his face into Jesse’s chest, their limbs tangling together as their bodies naturally settled into each other and for the first time Genji could recall, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
